A method is described in German Patent No. DE 103 56 827 for rollover stabilization of a vehicle in a rollover-critical situation with respect to driving dynamics. A rollover-critical situation is detected by evaluating a control variable, and the stabilization intervention is activated or deactivated as a function of the control variable. The control intervention may also be kept up in driving situations having a relatively low transverse acceleration if the control variable or a characteristic property of the stabilizing algorithm is computed as a function of the steering angle and the vehicle speed.